Im Gewebe (Kapitel)
"Im Gewebe" ist das erste Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie erreichen das Dorf Remen. In den letzten Tagen haben sie mehrere Male die Auswirkungen von Rands ta'veren-sein erlebt, doch dort finden sie sechs Jäger des Horns und einen Aiel in einem Käfig. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Remen, Altara Sie befinden sich auf der Lugard-Straße in der Nähe des Flusses Manetherendrelle, an der Grenze zu Lugard. Perrin betrachtet die Fußspuren eines großen Hundes, die sich in eine Steinplatte eingedrückt haben. Sie sind nur dort zu sehen, nicht auf dem weichen Erdboden. In der Luft liegt ein verbrannter Geruch, wie von Feuerwerkskörpern. Schattenhunde, die Rand verfolgt haben. Loial spricht ihn darauf an, warum Perrin nicht schlafen kann, und dieser will ihm nicht erklären, dass er nicht schlafen will, weil er Angst vor seinen Träumen hat. Es waren viele seltsame Alpträume, einer davon auch von Egwene und Springer. Sie haben nicht immer Spuren von Rand gefunden, doch vor ein paar Tagen waren sie in dem kleinen Dorf Sidon, das vollkommen niedergebrannt war, weil bei dem Versuch, einen kleinen Brand in einer Scheune zu löschen, einfach alles schief ging. Nach Sidon kamen vier kleine Städte, in denen sie nur durch Lans Spurenkunde wussten, dass Rand dort gewesen war. Ein wenig weiter fanden sie sein Pferd, von Wölfen oder Hunden gerissen. Roter, der Rand bis hier her begleitet hat. Vermutlich wurde er von den Schattenhunden getötet. Eine Weile später kamen sie nach Willar, wo die Quelle des Ortes nach einem Jahr plötzlich wieder zu sprudeln begonnen hatte. Es kamen drei weitere Dörfer ohne Vorkommnisse und schließlich Samaha, wo jeder Brunnen über Nacht plötzlich ausgetrocknet war. In Tallan war am Morgen jeder einzelne Streit, egal wie alt, wieder ausgebrochen und erst nach drei Morden kamen die Menschen wieder zur Besinnung. In Fyall schien es eine sehr schlechte Ernte zu geben, doch der Bürgermeister war beim Graben hinter seinem Haus auf mehrere Säcke voll Gold gestoßen, so dass niemand verhungern würde. Perrin sagte eines Nachts am Feuer, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass Rand böse ist, denn einerseits brachte sein ta'veren sein den Menschen in Jarra und Fyall nur gutes, doch in den anderen Orten sorgte es für schlimme Ereignisse. Er will wissen, wie das Muster so viel böses hervorbringen kann. Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass das Muster weder gut noch böse ist und dass deshalb auch nicht nur gute oder nur böse Dinge geschehen können. Lan kommt angeritten und berichtet, dass vor ihnen das Dorf Remen liegt, wo es zwei aufregende Tage gegeben habe. Sie reiten in den Ort hinein und erst wirkt alles ganz normal, doch dann nimmt Perrin den Geruch wahr, den er schon in Jarra gerochen hat. Einer oder mehrere Graue Männer, die Rand verfolgen. Auf dem Marktplatz ist ein Gestell aufgebaut, an dem ein Käfig in der Luft hängt. Ein Mann sitzt darin, in grau und braun gekleidet. Kleine Kinder bewerfen ihn mit Steinen, aber er ignoriert sie. Die Erwachsenen beachten die Kinder ebenfalls nicht, und wenn doch, dann eher mit Zustimmung. Loial ist angewidert, genauso wie Moiraine. Lan hat ihnen Zimmer im Wanderers Schmiede gebucht. Der Wirt Gainor Furlan begrüßt sie ehrerbietig. Moiraine fragt nach den seltsamen Dingen, die im Ort geschehen sein sollen, und ob es für Reisende Probleme geben würde. Furlan berichtet, dass sich sechs Jäger des Horns in Remen befinden, die gegen Aiel kämpfen mussten. Einen haben sie gefangen genommen. Perrin erinnert sich an Mins Worte über einen Aiel im Käfig, was einen Wendepunkt in seinem Leben darstellen soll. Er fragt Furlan, wie es dazu kam, dass der Aiel eingesperrt wurde und der Wirt sagt ihm, dass einer der Jäger, Lord Orban, ihm das besser erklären kann. Er erzählt allerdings selbst weiter. Lord Orban und Lord Gann hätten mit zehn Knechten gegen zwanzig Aiel gekämpft. Es wäre ihnen gelungen, die meisten zu töten, wobei der Rest floh und sie einen gefangen nehmen konnten. Orban kommt in ihre Nähe und fragt nach der Heilerin Mutter Leich. Er ist nicht erfreut, als der Wirt ihm mitteilt, dass sie bei einer Geburt hilft, da er sich selbst für wichtiger hält. Dann sieht er die Neuankömmlinge. Nur bei Moiraine hellt sich seine Miene auf. Lan fragt ihn ausdruckslos, ob er mit zwölf Männern gegen zwanzig Aiel gekämpft hat und Orban bestätigt das sehr hochnäsig. Er wirkt, als müsse sich das Schicksal einfach ihm unterordnen, da er beschlossen hat, das Horn von Valere zu finden. Er sagt auch, dass die Aiel vermutlich ihre Toten verstecken werden, und dass somit die Weißmäntel in der Gegend wohl keine Leichen finden werden. Perrin ist alarmiert. Moiraine fordert den Wirt auf, ihnen die Zimmer zu zeigen. Als sie die Treppen hochsteigen, sieht Perrin noch einmal in den Schankraum. Während die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden hauptsächlich auf Moiraine und Loial liegt, gibt es eine Frau, die ihn unverwandt ansieht, doch als er sie ansieht, blickt sie weg. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Moiraine Damodred - auch als Alys * Loial * Lan Mandragoran - auch als Andra * Gainor Furlan * Lord Orban * Zarine Bashere - als einzige Frau ohne Spitzen am Kleid * Gaul - als Aiel im Käfig Tiere * Traber * Mandarb * Aldieb Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Springer * Verin Mathwin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Mat Cauthon * Roter * Rand al'Thor * Schöpfer * Dunkler König - als Vater der Lügen * Lord Gann * Mutter Leich Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Ogier * Behüter * Aiel * Jäger des Horns Berufe * Kapitän * Wirt * Kellnerin Erwähnt * Wölfe * Trollocs - auch als Entstellte * Myrddraal - auch als Ungeborener, Blasser und Halbmensch * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Orte * Altara ** Lugard-Straße *** Remen **** Wanderers Schmiede Erwähnt * Fluss Manetherendrelle * Lugard * Jarra (Ort) * Fluss Eldar * Sidon * Willar * Manetheren * Saldaea * Rückgrat der Welt * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände Erwähnt * Eispfeffer * Großer Schlangenring * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg ** Schlacht an den Leuchtenden Mauern Sonstige Rands Ta'veren * In Sidon brach ein Feuer aus, und alles ging bei den Löschversuchen schief, so dass das ganze Dorf niederbrannte. * In Willar sprudelt die seit einem Jahr versiegte Quelle endlich wieder, so dass die Einwohner jetzt nicht mehr wegziehen wollen und das Dorf nicht ausstirbt. * In Samaha ist jeder Brunnen in der Nacht zuvor ausgetrocknet. * In Tallan ist jeder alte Streit der letzten Jahre plötzlich wieder ausgebrochen und es gab drei Morde, bis die Menschen wieder zur Besinnung kamen. * In Fyall gibt es eine sehr schlechte Ernte, doch der Bürgermeister hat beim Graben hinter seinem Haus mehrere Säcke mit alten Goldmünzen gefunden, die aus Manetheren stammen. Mins Visionen * Ein Aiel-Mann in einem Käfig, ein Wendepunkt in Perrins Leben oder etwas Wichtiges, das bald geschehen wird. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Altara Kategorie:Wanderers Schmiede Kategorie:Kapitel Remen Kategorie:Rands Ta'veren